


a little like this

by deelinquent



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent
Summary: Mina has criteria for how her first kiss should be like. 
 
Inspired by the amazing gift from Sana that was the MiMo kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sindubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindubu/gifts).



> Holy inconsistent tense, Batman!!!
> 
> I apologize for how inconsistent this whole thing is. Half of it was written when I was half-asleep and the other half while I was sick and I didn't really read through it.

Mina has always believed that your first kiss should be special. That it should be with someone you really care about, that it should send tingles down your spine and make your heart race. There should be fireworks or foot popping or birds chirping or all of the above. It should be something you could tell your grandkids about. 

That belief is why she’s nineteen and has never been kissed before now. There were attempts, of course, from clumsy boys she can’t really remember and eager girls named Minatozaki Sana but the moment was never just right _._

Her first kiss has to be meaningful. 

When it finally happens, it isn’t anything like what she hopes it to be. 

It’s with Momo. And she doesn't mind that so much because, well… it's _Momo_. 

But it’s a mistake, a prank, harmless because it’s Sana and she doesn't think Sana has ever intentionally hurt anything in her life. It’s a mistake because there are no tingles down her spine when their lips meet and her heart races for an entirely different reason. 

There are no fireworks, just the flash of cameras and instead of chirping birds, there are tittering fans. 

It’s definitely not something she can tell her grandchildren about either because what is there to tell?

_We kissed because our friend pushed us into it while we were playing a game in public. Oh, and she kissed another girl five minutes after._

And it was so casual for them too, Mina thinks with just a hint of envy as she remembers how Momo and Nayeon made it look so easy. Like it was no big deal to kiss someone. Neither of them attempted to crawl under a table. It was business as usual right after. 

Then again, it really shouldn’t be a surprise. 

If rumors are to be believed, Momo has made out – and maybe done more – with four other female idols, Nayeon included. Of course a light peck like they’d shared would be no big deal. 

Meanwhile, Mina… Mina has kissed only one person. And that person is currently sitting on the other end of the couch, (noisily) eating chips and acting as if nothing happened between them. 

She’s done her absolute best to avoid being in the same room with Momo since ithappened but somewhere between wallowing in self-pity and being wracked with doubt, Dahyun left the room and now here they are. Alone together. 

Mina wants to leave. She _needs_ to leave before she does something stupid like – 

“I don't know how you're so calm about this.”

Like that. She fiddles with the worn hem of her favorite pajama top and looks anywhere but at Momo.

“Hmm?” Momo looks away from her show, chip halfway to her mouth. “It’s clearly a trick. Did you see the way he – ”

“Not that!” Mina bites down on her bottom lip and stares down at her hands. It’s not like her to have an outburst like that. “I mean…” she clears her throat. “I mean our kiss.” The last word is said as a whisper and Mina can feel her cheeks heat up just like they had that day at even the mention of it. 

Momo shrugs and eats another chip so nonchalantly it makes Mina want to scream. “Because that wasn't a kiss.”

“That… that wasn't a kiss?” Here Mina is having a mental breakdown because she's just had her first kiss thanks to some stupid, childish game and momo doesn't even acknowledge it? 

Cruel. 

Hirai Momo is so cruel.

Something twists in her insides. It starts in her stomach and climbs all the way up to her heart, twisting her throat and burning her eyes. She doesn't want to cry, not in front of Momo. Not in front of someone who has taken something precious of hers and can't even be bothered to _stop eating_ while they talk about it.

She doesn't even notice that the crinkle of the foil bag has stopped and so has the obnoxious crunching.

What she does notice is that Momo is suddenly right next to her. Mina can feel her lean in and with a painful swallow, she looks up. Momo’s face is so close to hers and there is no trace of that nonchalance from earlier. Her traitorous heart starts to quicken. 

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?” Momo asks her softly, gaze dropping briefly to Mina’s lips before coming back up to meet her eyes. 

She nods hesitantly. She can’t trust her voice right now. 

“Mina,” Momo sighs. “We both had food in our mouths and the members and our fans were watching us. You really think I would accept that as our first kiss?” she asks with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Mina’s mouth is suddenly dry. It almost sounds like Momo’s planning to kiss her again. 

Momo leans in even closer, their noses almost brushing. “So when I kiss you for the _first_ time, it’s going to be because we both want it. And it’ll tick all the little checkboxes I know you have.” Her voice turns even softer. “Because you deserve that.” 

A part of Mina wants to make some sort of snappy comeback. Like, who says she even wants to kiss Momo again?

But they would both know it would be a lie. 

There is no one else she would want to be her real first kiss. 

All she can see are Momo’s lips, tempting and full and endearingly flecked with shrimp chips powder, and Mina thinks that okay, this – right now, right here with tingles down her spine and her heart racing in anticipation – wouldn't be a bad story to tell the grandchildren.

Momo’s lips quirk up. She moves away but not before pressing a kiss to her cheek that perhaps lingers a little too long. “Please anticipate it.” She bounces off, humming one of Mina’s favorite songs.

Cruel, Mina thinks, pressing her hands to her burning cheeks and fighting a smile.

Hirai Momo really is cruel. 


End file.
